Jealousy and love
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Non-massacre. After the beautiful and strong Sakura Haruno gets promoted to an ANBU, and is assigned to be a member of ANBU team one, which Itachi is the captain of. Sasuke is truly jealous of his brother, as both Uchihas are in love with the pink-haired girl, like every other male in Konoha. Who will Sakura choose in the end? (Rated M just for safety)
1. Chapter 1 Opening

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 1: Opening**

"Speaking" 'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

* * *

This is my first story ever to be published, so please be nice to me. Also, I'm Danish, so I apologize for spelling errors and stuff like that :) (This is a non-massacre, so Itachi never killed his clan. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are all best friends, I will change some things about the characters but only for the better I hope. Even though Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan, Sasuke left for a few years to be trained by Orochimaru, but returned again, there will be further information about that in the story )

* * *

Sakura looked at the mirror. She had changed a lot these last few years. Her hair is still pink, but now it reached just below her butt. Her forehead is no longer big, but fit perfectly to her beautiful face. The emerald green eyes, shines from happiness. Her body curves in all the right places. She is slender and tall, but still short compared to most males in Konoha.

-It is not only her body that's changed, but also her fighting skills and intelligence. She is very strong on the battlefield, and she can easily win a sparring match against Sasuke and Naruto, even Kakashi has a hard time keeping up with her.

-Her intelligence also makes her the perfect friend for Shikamaru, as they both enjoy a conversation on a higher level than others once in a while. Not only that, but she had also surpassed her mentor Tsunade in medical skills.

All in all. She is the perfect woman for any guy who enjoys those features. And she is the most wanted woman in Konoha, if not in the whole fire country.

Sakura looked around. She stood outside the Hokage-tower. She couldn't wait to see Naruto and Sasuke. She had to tell them, she had won the bet.

_~Flashback, 2 years ago~_

_Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were eating Ramen as they always did when they finished a mission. Naruto and Sasuke were having a discussion about which one of them would be an ANBU first. Sasuke thought that he would be the first, and Naruto thought the same about himself. They were just about to start a fight, when Sakura decided to join the argument_

"_Why don't we make a bet." She looked at them. "The one who becomes an ANBU first, will win, and the losers have to make the winner a special dinner with the winners favorite food." She smiled at them._

"_Hn. That could work" Sasuke put his head in this hands._

"_That's the best idea ever Sakura-chan! You two better start practicing in making ramen, because I'm gonna win this thing, believe it! Naruto had jumped off his chair and were standing on the table. They all shacked hands and the bet were on!_

_~Flashback end~_

Sakura thought about it for a while. And decided to go look for her team-mates or rather ex-team-mates. Luckily for her, she didn't have to go look for the boys. Or her boys as she called them.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Come on we have training with Kakashi in 10 minutes!" The blond boy exclaimed, while the emo boy just looked at Sakura. Sakura suddenly remembered something Tsunade had told her, when she gave Sakura the news about her promotion to ANBU.

_~Flashback~_

"_Ok, Sakura. I have one last thing to inform you about. As you now are an ANBU, you will no longer be a part of team 7. You will be put on ANBU team one, the best ANBU team, together with Itachi, Genma and Shikamaru. I will inform Kakashi ASPA, but if Naruto and Sasuke should come to you before I give Kakashi the information, you can tell them about your promotion."_

_~End of flashback~_

Sakura looked at the two boys, before she looked at the sky and spoke; "Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke. But I will no longer be a part of team 7" The boys looked chocked, but before they could reply Sakura opened her mouth again.

"Also, you two better start cooking, because you two just lost a bet" She looked at them while she smirked.

It took the boys a second before they understood what she meant. Then Naruto broke the silence. "I can't believe you're an ANBU now Sakura. I've always thought the three of us would be together forever." He looked sad, for a few seconds, but them a wide smile came to his face, and as he pulled her in to a bone crushing hug, he whispered in her ear "congratulations, Sakura, I knew you would make it to an ANBU before me and Sasuke." Before Sakura could respond, a new pair of hands was on her, and pulled her out of Naruto's grip and into a new hug. This time it was Sasuke who whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan." Then he removed himself from the hug.

"Come on guys, my mom is making lunch, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you two joining" The raven-haired boy looked at his friends and motioned for them to follow.

"Uhm Sasuke. Haven't you forgotten you're going training with Kakashi now?" Sakura looked at the boys as they frowned and she spoke again.

"I really want to go with you to training, but I have to go get my ANBU tattoo" And with those last words, she was gone in a swirl of sakura blossoms

~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As the copy-cat ninja finally arrived at the training-grounds, he saw only two of his students waiting for him. Of course Tsunade had told him about Sakura's promotion, but he had expected to see her one last time before she got a new team. But there were no sign of his pink-haired ex-student.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at their sensei, not failing to see a glim of sadness in his eyes.

The training began as usual but it soon became clear to the 3 men, that the pink-haired ex-member of team 7, had been the one to hold the team together.

.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the other end of Konoha, a very happy Uchiha walked out of the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**End of the first chapter!:D I'm really happy that it's finally written. I apologize if this chapter was a bit (or a lot) boring, but I had to start the story somehow.**

**Please review this story. I'm a bit new to this fantastic world of writing fanfiction, so I'd be happy if you would tell me if there is anything I could do better!**

**Or if you have some Naruto character you really want Sakura paired with, then just write it to me:) **


	2. Chapter 2: The kiss that almost happened

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 2: The kiss that almost happened.**

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

* * *

**_Welcome to the second chapter of my little SakuraxItachi story. I've been writing like a mad man to get this chapter done before my final exam, because I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't finish this chapter xD._**

* * *

_The training began as usual but it soon became clear to the 3 men, that the pink-haired ex-member of team 7. had been the one to hold the team together. _

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_In the other end of Konoha, a very happy Uchiha walked out of the Hokage's tower__…_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha exited the Hokage tower after he had been informed that, the extremely gorgeous, Sakura Haruno, would be put on his ANBU team. Team one.

Other than himself, ANBU team one consisted of one other person, Genma Shiranui. The team had had another member before, but that person had been killed a few months ago. Since then, ANBU team one had been looking for a new member. But that had been almost impossible since ANBU team one is the best ANBU team of them all. And that required the best of the best ninja's on the team. And with Itachi as the team captain, the skill level required to become a part of the team, were very high. Sakura had lived up to those demands it took to become a part of the team, and Itachi was more than happy to have the pink-haired ninja as a part of his team.

Itachi had, for a while now, had a great interest in the blossom of Konoha.

As Itachi walked towards the Uchiha manor, he thought about the first time he talked with the pinkette.

_~Flashback 1 year ago~_

_It had been the day Sasuke left to train with the snake man aka Oruchimaru(sp?) He had just heard the news from the Hokage, and he were on his way home to tell the rest of his clan, but suddenly a flash of pink had caught his attention. He looked at the beautiful pink-haired girl a few feet away from him. Her green eyes were filled with tears, and Itachi recognized her as his brother's team-mate. _

_~End of flashback~_

Itachi, who never had been a naturally caring person, had rushed towards her, and comforted her.

Ever since that day, they had become good friends, and by the time Sasuke returned, her feelings for him had disappeared, not that Sasuke knew. When Sasuke had returned 3 months ago, his friends had just taken him back in their lives, though Sakura never relaxed around him, she put up a pretty good act, that almost fooled Itachi, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, and he knew she didn't love Sasuke anymore.

'_I want to be the one to make her pain go away. I want t-'_Itachi's thoughts were suddenly cut off, as he saw the girl his thoughts swirled around. The girl who made his heart go faster.

She was talking to none other than his, and now her fellow teammate, Genma. Itachi walked over to his teammates.

Her hair waved softly in the wind, and her emerald-green eyes were glowing with happiness and excitement. Itachi also noticed that the skin around the tattoo on her arm (That tattoo all ANBU members have) were slightly read, implying that the tattoo couldn't be more than one hour old. _**/as you can see, there has been a bit of a time skip/ **_

"Genma, Sakura" Itachi greeted them. They both looked at him, as he came over to them.

"Itachi" They both said. Itachi looked at the pinkette. He noticed as a faint blush of pink reached her cheeks when she noticed that he was looking at her. That amused the Uchiha. He glanced at Genma, giving him a sign to leave. Genma, who surprisingly and by an accident, knew of the Uchiha's feelings towards the Haruno girl, quickly Genma came up with an excuse, and left the two ninja's alone with each other.

Itachi had decided that he wouldn't waste more time on starring at the girl.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner at the Uchiha mansion. I know my mother would love to see you again" being the gentlemen he was, he reached out his hand for her to take.

Sakura looked confused at the elder Uchiha. Never before had he asked her to come over to the Uchiha compound for dinner. It had always, when it happened, which was really rare, been Sasuke who invited her _and_ Naruto.

Then she reached out for his hand and took it. "I'd love to Itachi"

Sakura's heart pumped heavily in her chest as her hand came in touch with Itachi's soft hand. Before she knew it, she found herself next to Itachi in front of the door to the manor where Itachi lied, with his family.

As they opened the door to the compound, the magnificent smell of Mikoto's cooking found its way to their noses.

"Your mother's cooking smells incredible" Sakura sniffed in the wonderful smell.

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me, I spend too much time with your brother with that as his only answer"

"Hn" Itachi smirked.

They went into the kitchen, where Mikoto were. When she heard them come in, she turned around to greet them.

As her eyes fell on Sakura, a wide smile appeared on her face as she rushed to Sakura and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm so glad to see you here again Sakura" Mikoto said as she pulled away from Sakura to give Itachi a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura watched as Itachi's, normally calm and collected face, got pink from a blushed caused by the affection from his mother.

Mikoto's eyes glinted of amusement when she spoke again. "You two look so cute together. Can I expect grandchildren anytime soon, hm?"

Itachi's face remained calm, but the almost-not-seeable, deep red blush across his cheekbones gave him away.

Sakura on the other hand weren't as good at controlling her facial expression. Her entire face turned red as a tomato, and her mouth opened and closed several times, without any words coming out.

Mikoto started laughing at their faces and started puffing them out of the kitchen.

"Dinner isn't ready yet. Go make me some grandchildren while I finish the food" And with those words she closed the door to the kitchen.

Itachi looked down at Sakura.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior. I'm guessing she thinks it's time for me to settle down, and besides that, she really likes you"

Sakura, who were still in chock from the Mother Uchiha's words tried to come up with a reply, just stuttered "I-um. It's ok, I mean uh-"She was cut by the pleasant sound of Itachi's silky dark laughter.

Sakura waited for him to say something, but instead she was suddenly dragged into the living room, by the elder Uchiha. _'How typical, instead of saying anything, he just go into Uchiha mode and drags me off without saying anything… That idiot'_ Sakura smirked to herself, and blessed kami for not giving Itachi the ability to read her mind. _'If he knew what I was thinking, he would definitely use his sharingan against her. And she was not in the mood for 72 hours of torture.' _Her thoughts went on as Itachi pulled her down in the couch next to him. She didn't notice how close they were sitting, so when she turned her face to look at Itachi, their noses were almost touching.

Itachi almost smirked when he saw the pinkettes face, as she realized how close they were. He smirked even more when her eyes widen and her cheeks turned pink, as he leaned, slowly, closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door to the living room was kicked open by an pissed off Uchiha.

The couple jumped as far away from each other as possible in the couch, and they both looked at their intruder. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Wow. I'm really proud I got this chapter done so fast. The ideas just came rushing into my mind. I'll try to make the next chapters more fun and exciting :D Also don't forget to review!:D **

**Still, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, I'll try to improve it. **

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Message to you guy's!:D

Important message!:D

I will try to upload a new chapter every 2/3 day, so you guys don't lose interest in this story!

I hope you like it so far, I know I only posted two chapters, but I'm really proud of them since it's my first fanfiction

Thank you for reading!

-love from; TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998


	4. Chapter 3: Affection And a new member

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 3: Affection… And a new member!**

"Speaking" 'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Yaay! The third chapter's done! **

**I'm finally done with my exam's so now I have the entire vacation to write in, when I'm not working!:D**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Just as their lips were about to meet, the door to the living room was kicked open by an pissed off Uchiha. _

_The couple jumped as far away from each other as possible in the couch, and they both looked at their intruder. Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

The younger brother was glaring at his brother as if his life depended on it.

"Itachi" Sasuke had his sharingan activated and his voice was filled with hate towards his brother.

"Care to explain why the _HELL_ our mother told me that you were making her grandchildren with Sakura, when I asked her where you were?" Sasuke looked like he were about to explode.

Itachi saw the perfect chance to make his brother go crazy with anger, and make Sakura blush.

"Aa, there's a really simple answer to that, Sasuke" Itachi smirked as he continued,

"The answer is simply, that making grandchildren was our plan before you came crashing through the door and interrupted us" Itachi's smirk widen as Sakura's face turned deep red, and Sasuke's hands clenched as if he was about to hit Itachi in the face.

Itachi moved closer to Sakura, so he now sat with his thigh against her's. Itachi put his hand on her knee, and saw how the deep red blush on her face increased.

"Why don't you go to your room and let us do… adult stuff" With those words Itachi lifted Sakura from her seat next to him, and onto his lap and put his hands around her while he rested his head on her shoulders.

She moved a bit in his lap, trying to get free.

"I-Itachi, could you pl-please let go of me?" Sakura tried to talk with an normal voice, but failed since her words came out like a squeak.

"Hn, no. I want to hold my cherry blossom" Itachi smirked at his comment, and knew it would piss off Sasuke more than he already was.

As always Itachi was right. Sasuke exploded with anger, and in under a second, he was right in front of Itachi and Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and pulled her out of Itachi's grab.

Sasuke were just about to drag Sakura out of the room and away from his brother when Mikoto's voice echoed through the mansion.

"Dinner's ready"!

The two brothers were glaring intensely at each other. Sakura felt Sasuke's grip on her loosen and she took that opportunity to run off into the kitchen where Mikoto had put the dinner on the table.

* * *

A few seconds later, the two brothers came into the kitchen. Sakura, who had already sat down at the table, looked at them.

* * *

Sasuke's hair was ruffled and Itachi's shirt looked messy.

Sakura's conclusion was that they had a little fight.

Both of the Uchiha males sat down on each side of Sakura.

X

Most of the dinner went through in silence. Although, there would appear comments from Itachi about Sasuke's hair, like it looked like a duck's butt, and Itachi would also comment his doubts about Sasuke's sexuality, and wondered out loud if Sasuke and Naruto were a couple.

As payback, Sasuke would comment Itachi's long hair and say he looked like a girl. He also commented Itachi's obsession with keeping his room so clean that he almost washes everything you touch.

* * *

After dinner, Mikoto offered Sakura to stay a bit longer, but Sakura came up with an excuse to go home.

The truth was that she didn't want to be around Sasuke and Itachi at the same time.

She had barely left the compound when she noticed someone following her. She immediately recognized her follower's chakra.

"You might as well come out of the shadows, Itachi. I know you're there"

Itachi stepped out on the street so she could see him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. His long smoky-black hair was as always in a low ponytail, but there was something about the way the moonlight lighted up his face, the black eyes were almost glowing, the way the shadows on his face highlighted his already god-like features, made him look like an angel, a dark angel… A fallen angel.

"I was merely just making sure that you would come home safely" He walked over to her and lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to _my _blossom" He liked the thought about Sakura being his and only his… and it was an thought he would like to make reality.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. This was the second if not third time he had shown some kind of affection towards her.

It made her blush, and a feeling of butterflies in her stomach appeared.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi had just walked into Sakura's house.

As soon as they crossed the front door, Itachi shut it, and lifted Sakura up against the wall.

Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around Itachi's waist.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and after a little while, his tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entry.

She opened her mouth, and Itachi's tongue went inside her mouth, exploring her before it began fighting with Sakura's tongue for dominance. Itachi, of course, won, and as he ran his tongue around in her mouth, she moaned into the kiss.

Itachi moved his hands, which had been at Sakura's waist before, and moved them to the bottom of her shirt.

He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. In less than a second later, his shirt was also on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up in Itachi's arms.

She silently got out of the bed, and headed for the shower.

X

30 minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom, wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and her pink-hair was still slightly wet after the shower.

She went into her bedroom, to find Itachi still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up just yet. So she went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

She finished the breakfast, and went to her room to wake up Itachi, only to find him already awake, and getting dressed.

"Morning" She smiled at him, watching him, as he collected his hair and bound it in the usual low ponytail.

"Good morning, Sakura" He smirked at her as he walked over to her, pulling her in to a hug while his lips captured hers. She kissed him back before pulling away.

"Breakfast's ready… Would you like some?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer. Itachi simply nodded before he swiped her off her feet, and carried her bridal-style into the kitchen.

X

After breakfast Itachi left Sakura's house, after telling her to meet him at the ANBU training-grounds at 8 pm, so their team could get some training done.

Itachi arrived at the Uchiha manor. He opened the front door, walked in, and just as he closed the door behind him, Sasuke came flying down the stairs towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? Its 10 am!" Sasuke glared at him, keeping his face calm and his voice in control.

Itachi merely smirked at his foolish little brother before answering.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" With that Itachi walked away, looking for his mother.

* * *

Sasuke just stood there.

Then, he looked at the clock. It was time for training with Naruto and Kakashi.

When he arrived at the training grounds, he found Naruto and Kakashi talking to a boy who Sasuke never had seen before.

As he came closer to the group, he looked more closely at the boy.

He had short, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, like he'd never been out in the sunlight. He wore a shirt that, after Sasuke's opinion, didn't cower enough of the boy's stomach.

As he reached the group completely, they all greeted him with a simple "hey"

Kakashi starred at the Uchiha boy before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Sasuke, meet the new member of team 7" He pointed at the pale boy.

"Hello there! I'm Sai" The boy named Sai smiled at Sasuke, before continuing.

"You don't have to tell me your name, I already know it, traitor" The boy was still smiling, and Sasuke swore to himself, that he would wipe that smile off _the Sakura replacement'_s (as Sasuke named him) face.

Out of pure annoyance, caused by the Sai-bay's never failing smile, Sasuke raised a clenched fist, aiming at Sai's face…

* * *

**That's it for this time!:D I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Sorry about the ItaSaku kissing thing that ended so sudden, but I didn't feel like writing a lemon part just yet, but if anyone wondered whether they did "it" or not, then yes...they did. **

**Please Review, it would mean so much for me if you would review, even if it's a short review, like one word, that's all it takes to make me happy:D**

**Also, I'm finished with school now, so when I'm not working, I'll have lots of time to write in :)**

**The next chapter's going to be awesome! I can feel it xD**

**-Till next time! Goodbye!xD **


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke's anger

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's anger**

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Wow, chapter four already :o Seriously, I can't stop writing XD I'm so glad that you guys are reading my silly little story :D**

**Well, I better continue with the story now xD**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

* * *

_Sasuke swore to himself, that he would wipe that smile off the Sakura replacement's (as Sasuke named him) face._

_Out of pure annoyance, caused by the Sai-bay's never failing smile, Sasuke raised a clenched fist, aiming at Sai's face…_

* * *

Sasuke's fist collided with Sai's jaw. A loud crack was heard.

It all had happened so fast. One second Sasuke had been standing totally calm, and then, suddenly Sai were on the cold, hard ground holding his jaw. Not a single sign of emotion came across his face.

Sasuke on the other hand, was twisting in pain, holding his hand. The sound of something cracking had come from Sasuke's hand.

"Oi teme! Why did you do that to Sai?" The loud-as-ever Naruto exclaimed

"None of your business, Dope" Sasuke glared at Naruto, then at Sai.

"And you, replacement" Sasuke glared holes into Sai's head, "You better keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about"

With those words Sasuke began walking away from the training-grounds.

"Hey, teme! Wait up, where are you going?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had gone mad.

"Hn" That was Sasuke's only answer. He knew exactly where he were going to go to **/Did that make sense to you? Oh well, on with the story xD/**

'_I'm going to Sakura's place to see if she can heal my hand'_ Sasuke had never liked the idea of asking anyone for help. That's why he liked Sakura. He never had to ask, she were always there for him when he needed it, even though he never were there for her when she needed him, not that she needed him very much, not for things Naruto or Kakashi couldn't help her with, but _one_ time in his entire life as her friend, she had needed_ him_ and her other teammates. The time where her parents had died on a mission… That was the only time she had asked him to be there for her, the only time where she had _needed him_ to be there for her, and what had he done? He had left to train with Oruchimaru.

Instead of Sasuke being there for her, he later found out, that his brother had taken his place in many ways.

Sasuke thought back to the day where he first learned how close his brother and pink-haired teammate were

_~Flashback- 3 days after Sasuke returned to Konoha after his training with the snake man ( about 1 year ago)~_

_Sasuke had gotten her address from Naruto since he hadn't seen her since he returned 3 days ago, and he were on his way to her house. He wanted to apologize to her, apologize for leaving her. _

_He had arrived at her house at 6 pm. When he had knocked at her door that had been the moment he had noticed another chakra signature in the house besides Sakura's. It was disturbing to him, the fact that Sakura had company in the evening. But the thing that disturbed him the most, was, it wasn't an unfamiliar chakra he felt. It was none other than his brother. _

_Sasuke heard Sakura's laughter, oh how he had missed that sound, from behind the front door. 'it couldn't have been Itachi who had made her laugh' thought Sasuke. _

_As the door opened, Sasuke returned from his deep thoughts to reality. There, inside Sakura's house, stood his brother. Right next to Sakura, who, to Sasuke's horror, were leaning slightly into his brother's side._

_~End of flashback~_

Sasuke had later asked his brother if he were in a relationship with the pinkette, where to Itachi's answer had been a slight chuckle and a simple no, but now, Sasuke doubted his brother's honesty at the time.

* * *

As he arrived at Sakura's house, he didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, he just opened the door and went inside.

As he stepped into the hallway, the house seemed to quiet, and he started to get a bit worried about his now, ex-teammate. But as he stepped into the kitchen, he were blessed with the sight of Sakura making lunch.

She obviously hadn't heard him come, 'cause she hadn't greeted him in anyway or turned around to face him. That, or she ignored him.

She was making a sandwich while she was humming some random melody. Sasuke saw this as the perfect chance to scare her.

He silently walked over to her, standing behind her.

He placed his hands on each side of her, trapping her between him and the counter.

Sakura gasped and tried to turn around, but Sasuke had a firm grip on her, which prevented her from turning around to face him.

He had hidden his chakra signature, so no matter how good she were at detecting chakra signatures, she would never feel his.

Still holding her tight, he placed his lips on her neck, kissing it, licking it. Enjoying the way her body reacted to his kisses, meaning she were arching her back, further against his stomach and chest.

"Aah-I-Itachi-_kun_, is it you?" She asked questioning. As soon as she had asked, Sasuke froze, and pulled away from her, turning her around to face him.

When she saw Sasuke's face, her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat.

'_Not good, I repeat NOT good'_ Sakura repeated those words in her head several times. This was _not_ the person she had been expecting to stand behind her.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She stared at him with a hint of fear.

"I came here to get you to heal my hand. But now I have another purpose, finding out why you thought I was my brother" He glared at her. Not in a evil way, just glaring at her. "So. We can do this the easy way…. Or the hard way" He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"So… which way do you choose?" He looked her straight in the eyes. Her green eyes now shining with; confusion, anger and fear.

"Why do you want to know? It isn't any of your concern what I'm doing with your brother" It was hard for her to talk with Sasuke's firm grip in her jaw, and his hand tightened as soon as her words had left her lips.

His strong grip in her made her yelp in pain.

Normally physical pain like this weren't enough to make her yelp, but this was Sasuke god dammit.

Weren't he supposed to be her friend? This was in Sakura's opinion certainly not the right way to treat a friend.

"S-Sasuke let go of me" Her words were hard to hear.

She began having trouble breathing, and discovered that Sasuke, in a matter of seconds, had her pinned against the fridge, with his injured hand around her neck, while the other hand still had it's grip in her jaw.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his hand around Sakura's neck. He needed answers now, and he didn't really care what methods he had to use to get his answers.

Sakura let out a small cry of pain as Sasuke tightened his grip around her neck, not much, but enough to make it harder for her to breath. In her eyes, tears were appearing, and running down her chin.

Sasuke were just about to talk again, but before he could even open his mouth. He were being thrown against the wall. A kunai was pressed against his throat, and a blood-red sharingan eye were staring straightly into his.

Sakura had fallen to the floor as soon as Sasuke were removed from her. She looked at her rescuer, and immediately she felt relieved.

* * *

**That's it for this time. I didn't really know how to finish this chapter. **

**I know I made it quite obvious who it was that saved Sakura, but I couldn't find a good way to end this chapter other than the way I did. Also in this chapter Sakura seems really weak but she isn't (at least not in my story) But you'll find out later why she reacted the way she did:)**

**Please review it means so much to me! I'm really grateful to you who have reviewed!:D**

**Look forward to next chapter. WARNING it MIGHT-I'm not promising anything- contain a lemon. **

**-Loooove from TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998 **


	6. Chapter 5:Just not a good day for Sasuke

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 5: Just not a good day for Sasuke **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Wow, I can't believe this is the fifth chapter. I'm trying really hard to make this as good as I can. I know I said that I might make this a lemon, but I suck at writing those, so I gave up:3 **

**On with the story now :D**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Sasuke were just about to talk again, but before he could even open his mouth. He was being thrown against the wall. A kunai was pressed against his throat, and a blood-red sharingan eye was staring straightly into his. _

_Sakura had fallen to the floor as soon as Sasuke were removed from her. She looked at her rescuer, and immediately she felt relieved_

"What the hell were you doing to Sakura, Sasuke?"

"None of your business Hatake" Sasuke glared at his sensei. Then, he pushed Kakashi away from him. He glared at Sakura before he rushed out of her house.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, who stood up again.

"Thank you Kakashi, I don't know how that happened, I just couldn't move. It was like every bone in my body had been paralyzed" She looked clam, but the look I her eyes showed that she was disappointed of herself.

Kakashi went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to explain yourself Sakura" The gentle look in his eyes told Sakura that he mend what he said.

"You don't have to stay Kakashi, Itachi will be here in a minute" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, slightly surprised by the girls words. He then nodded and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Minutes later, a knock was heard, followed by the sound of the door opening. Sakura felt the familiar chakra and relaxed. Sakura exited the kitchen and walked into the living room, where her guest was waiting for her.

"Hey" She went over to him and hugged him. Itachi looked down at the beautiful woman hugging him.

"Hello blossom" His voice was smooth and relaxing. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I want to apologize on my brother's behalf. I don't think he was aware of what he was doing"

There was a moment of silence, and then Itachi spoke again.

"No matter how much I hate to admit it, he really cares about you, though he hardly ever shows it… He cares about you, because he's in love with you."

He loosened his hold in Sakura and pulled away from her.

"And I need to know if you love him back… Because if you do, then I won't be in your way. So Sakura, tell me. Do you love my brother?" Itachi tried to remain calm but Sakura didn't fail to notice the small hint of nervousness in his voice.

She stared at him.

"Of course I don't love your brother; he is nothing more than a friend to me, Itachi. Don't think that way"

She pulled him into her hug again, using her monster strength. Itachi sighted in relief, and laid one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck.

"I'm glad you say that. I was just scared, I don't want to lose you I-" He stopped his trail of words. He _was_ going to say that he loved her. But he didn't know if he was ready to say that yet, truth is, none of them had said the three words _I love you_ to one another yet. He thought a second over what he was going to say, then he spoke once again.

"I really, really care about you, Sakura"

Before she could answer, Itachi's lips were covering hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sasuke sad on the bed in his room, thinking… Why had he done that to Sakura? He felt like ripping someone's head of, mostly his brothers, ore that Sai-guy's head.

He felt so frustrated, angry and surprisingly jealous?

'Why had she thought he were his brother? It didn't make sense. Why did she try to push him away?' All those thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind. Weren't she the one who once had claimed her undying love for him before he went to train with the snake-sanin?

Sasuke only knew one thing for sure; he would _not_ let his brother have Sakura. He wouldn't lose her heart to him.

'_He might have her now, but soon it will be ME holding her in my arms, ME kissing her, ME making love to her, not my brother'_ Sasuke swore to himself that he would carry his thoughts to life .

Nothing could stop him from getting what he want, especially not his brother.

Sasuke's only other goal right now, was to beat the living crap out of _"the replacement"_

Why did life have to be so cruel towards him? Sasuke decided to take his anger out on a small ball in his room. He kicked the ball into the wall, but it re-fired and hit him between his legs.

"Mommy" Whined Sasuke. He then fell to the floor holding his groin.

Sasuke wondered; could his day get even worse now?

* * *

Naruto and Sai were on their way to the local Ramen shop after a good day's training.

In his mind, Naruto replayed the scene where Sasuke had punched Sai in the face.

Even though he didn't especially like the new member of team 7, he tried to make the best of it.

Naruto was completely absorbed in his thoughts, and failed to notice the woman walking towards them. That was until the newcomer spoke to the two men.

"Hello Naruto" Green eyes met blue.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" The blond boy exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the number one knucklehead ninja then at the person next to him. A _very _pale boy with short, black hair and black eyes and a really short shirt on and a smile on his face.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Sakura was still looking at the pale boy.

"Oh right. This is Sai, he's your replacement on team 7" A hint of sadness was noticeable in Naruto's voice.

Sai looked at her.

"Hello ugly" A the smile never left his face.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura's eye was twitching.

"Ugly" The boy was still smiling, "I read in a book that people like nicknames and I thought ugly was a great nickname for you, I also read that a smile can be very helpful in many situations" Sakura didn't say anything; instead she smiled sweetly at the boy. Sai noticed her smile and his eyes closed as his fake smile extended.

The next that happened was Sai hitting a wall across the street, and an angry Sakura stomping away.

Naruto hurried to Sai and helped him up.

"Ugly sure have a powerful punch, unlike the Uchiha-traitor" Sai was rubbing his cheek, where Sakura had punched him, while he spoke.

Naruto just shake his head, slightly happy that Sakura now had another than himself to take his anger out on.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha entered the Uchiha mansion after his little visit at Sakura's.

He found Sasuke sitting in the living room, reading a scroll.

Sasuke glanced at his brother quickly, before returning his attention to the scroll.

Itachi, who normally was calm and collected, threw his brother against the wall and pinned him to it with a kunai in his hand and the sharingan activated. After he had found out what his foolish little brother had done to _his_ blossom, he found it hard to restrain himself from beating Sasuke into next week.

"If you ever touch Sakura again, you find yourself trapped in my Tsukuyomi for 72 hours of torture" Itachi's voice was dripping with venom.

"I'll touch her if I want to, brother" Sasuke smirked at his brother. He knew that his words would piss him off.

Instead of starting a fight with Sasuke, Itachi just let him go, and headed towards the front door, heading out of the Uchiha mansion. But as soon as he had taken the first step out of the door, an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Uchiha-san. The Hokage wishes to see you and your team" With those words, the ANBU disappeare

**End of the fifth chapter!:D I hope you guys liked it:) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I didn't know what to write:3**

**I'll update faster next time, I promise!:D**

**See you then!**


	7. Chapter 6: Telling the family

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 6: Telling the family **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**6'Th chapter! I can't believe it xD **

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Instead of starting a fight with Sasuke, Itachi just let him go, and headed towards the front door, heading out of the Uchiha mansion. But as soon as he had taken the first step out of the door, an ANBU appeared in front of him. _

"_Uchiha-san. The Hokage wishes to see you and your team" With those words, the ANBU disappeared. _

* * *

When Itachi arrived at the Hokage tower he found Genma and Sakura standing inside the Hokages office.

Itachi walked up to the others and stood beside Sakura.

"Listen up you guys. I have a mission for you" Tsunade looked at the three ANBU members in front of her before she continued.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted just outside Suna, the Kazekage there have requested help from Konoha to check out. I want you to go to Suna and help them

. You mission starts now. Dismissed"

Sakura, Itachi and Genma gave a small bow before exiting out the window.

* * *

**(Itachi's POV)**

We ran silently through the forest. Sakura just behind me and Genma behind her. Though I didn't like the thought about him being able to get a nice look at her ass while we ran, which I was 99% sure he did, I couldn't start acting too possessive over her when we were on missions, no matter how much I wanted to knock him into the ground. I knew Genma was smart, and if I started acting all caring and loving and possessive over her, he would immediately figure out that Sakura and I were going out, and I couldn't, _we couldn't_, have anyone knowing the relationship we had, at least not until we had told the Uchiha-clan elders.

Of course I knew that they would accept my relationship with Sakura, they had to, I wasn't going to let go of her just because some old heads said so, no. The real reason Sakura and I had been keeping our relationship hidden from everyone (except from my mother who had walked in on us kissing), was only because we feared all the pressure that would be put on us. It was enough already that my mother joked about her wanting grandchildren soon, or at least I had convinced myself that she was only joking, but we didn't need the elders of the Uchiha-clan to go pressuring us into marriage and adding more Uchiha's to the family.

Therefore we had decided to wait to tell our friends and family, until we felt ready.

I started imagining Sakura holding a little child in her arms while humming a lullaby to it, and as the child fell asleep she would-

My thoughts were immediately broken off as I heard Sakura's soft voice talking to me.

"Itachi, were being followed" Her voice was as music to my ears, but I could clearly hear the worry in her voice. Suddenly I knew why she sounded so worried, I, too, could feel two chakra signatures in the forest, coming from behind us, that wasn't the thing that had her worrying, it wasn't normal chakra signatures, these two chakra's appeared to be very powerful.

Genma and I, who had encountered chakra signatures as strong as these before many times, didn't worry quite as much as Sakura did, but that was understandable, this _was_ after all her first ANBU mission.

I knew that Suna had required our help as soon as possible, and if we engaged in a fight with these two unknown ninja's, we'd all be hurt and it would take us longer to get to Suna, even with Sakura as a medic on the team.

I made a quick decision. I turned to my teammates, Sakura wearing a mask resembling a cat, Genma a mask resembling bear, (my own resembled an eagle).

"Sakura, Genma, I want you two to continue towards Suna, I will follow you after I have identified the chakra's" They both nodded their head, and took off, Sakura though, send me a long glance before jumping further into the threes.

**(Sakura's POV)**

We hurried through the threes towards Suna, I couldn't help but thinking that there was something strange about how easy it had been to notice the chakra signatures; almost as if the persons had wanted to separate our team. Although I was worried about my love, I knew I shouldn't question Itachi's decision, he knew what he was doing, and that was why I hadn't protested when he had told me to go on with Genma.

I made a silent prayer that Itachi would be safe, and remain unharmed.

'_Itachi, please stay safe, there's so much I haven't gotten to tell you yet'_

**(Itachi's POV)**

'_They're getting closer, two more minutes'_ I prepared for a fight.

Soon two persons stepped out from the shadows, I instantly recognized them as Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara from the Akatsuki.

I pulled out my kunai. I were about to attack when the fish man talked.

"Take it easy kiddo, we're not here to fight, just to talk" The man had a big grin on his face, showing his teeth.

"Whatever you've come to talk to me about, you better make it quick, I don't have time for your games" I looked at the two men. If they had no intension of fighting me, they were only wasting my time.

"Heh, you sure are impatient, but very well, I get to the point. We want you to join the Akatsuki; your abilities are fairly phrased. So what do ya' say?" The shark man's grin grew wider. I merely looked at him; they must be insane to think I would throw away my perfectly good life to join them.

"It's ok, kid, you don't have to decide now, we'll be back in a few weeks. Think about our little offer" With those words the blond terrorist and the shark-man was gone.

I stood there for a minute before I slowly set off to catch up with Sakura and Genma.

**(Konoha, 7 days later)**

It had been thirty minutes since they had returned to Konoha and reported to the Hokage.

Currently Itachi and Sakura were on their way to the Uchiha manor. Itachi held Sakura's hand nervously. They had finally decided to tell his clan about their relationship.

After they had been trapped in Suna for about a week, where they couldn't show their affection towards each other, they both agreed that it would be best to tell people about them. They would tell his family first, then their friends.

(Itachi POV)

We arrived at the mansion. Today was the day I, we, was going to tell my family about our secret relationship. As we entered through the front door, I help onto Sakura's hand more firmly.

I could hear the voices of my father, mother and my foolish little brother coming from the tea-room.

As I opened the door to the tea-room revealing our intertwined hands, all three people in the room looked at us. My mother squeaked of happiness, my father, as always, had a blank expression on his face, my dear little brother on the other hand, wasn't as good at keeping his face together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:D**

**Here are the ages of the "most important" characters in the story;**

**Sakura-19**

**Itachi-23**

**Sasuke-20**

**Sai-20 **

**Naruto-19**

**Deidara-20**

**Kakashi-34**

**Remember; Review, review, REVIEW!:D **


	8. Chapter 7: The Confrontation

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 7: The confrontation**

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've haven't had the time to write until now.**

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

_(Itachi POV)_

_We arrived at the mansion. Today was the day I, we, was going to tell my family about our secret relationship. As we entered through the front door, I held onto Sakura's hand more firmly._

_I could hear the voices of my father, mother and my foolish little brother coming from the tea-room._

_As I opened the door to the tea-room revealing our intertwined hands, all three people in the room looked at us. My mother squeaked of happiness, my father, as always, had a blank expression on his face, my dear little brother on the other hand, wasn't as good at keeping his face together._

* * *

Sasuke looked like he'd just been slapped. His eyes were focused on Sakura's and my own hands, holding on to etch-other. I dragged Sakura with me to the couch, where no one sat, and sat down with her. I looked at my parents before speaking

"Mother, father, I would like to make an announcement" I stopped talking, waiting for one of them to gesture me to continue.

"Go on, dear" My mother, as always, was the one to continue the conversation.

I looked at my mother only as i continued; "For about three months now, Sakura and I have been secretly dating, but now we would like to make it official, and we hope for you're blessing" As i said the final part, I looked at my father, who still had a blank expression, but I was fairly sure i saw a short nod of approval and a proud look in his eyes.

"Well, you defiantly have my approval, I would love to see Sakura-chan as a part of this family" Of course I knew my mother would approve of our relationship, she had always had a soft spot for my brothers only female team-mate.

My father on the other hand, worried me. He wasn't the kindest person in the world, and I wasn't sure if he'd approve of our relationship as my mother had, seeing that Sakura wasn't from a well known clan or had any special gekkai-genkai.

However, to my surprise. He nodded his head and grunted something like _"hn, you have my approval" _I smiled at Sakura, relieved that both my parents had approved. My brother's opinion didn't really matter, so I didn't even bother to ask him. I looked at Sasuke, he was angry, I could tell by the way his face was completely red and the 'you're-gonna-die-now' glare he send me.

"Aniki, may I have a word with you out in the hall" he hissed the words. I smirked inwardly, knowing he had a hard time controlling himself.

"Hn" I stood up and went out in the hallway, followed closely by my brother.

X

As soon as we were long enough away from the tea-room, he grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall.

"_Don't, think this changes anything, brother._ I will _not _let you take her from me, you'll se soon enough that there's nothing you can do to prevent me from having her" His words were dripping with venom.

I grapped the hand which held onto the collar of my shirt.

"Hn, foolish little brother. She doesn't even love you, she loves me, she belongs to _me,_ and she will never be yours. You waisted you're chance with her, you called her annoying and weak what makes you think she even wants you? You pushed her far away from you, foolish little brother, and now you're paying the price" I removed his hand from my collar, and pushed him in the chest, away from me.

He was weak, he didn't deserve _her_. And I would never allow him to lay a single finger on her. He just had to accept that he lost and he would never get her.

* * *

_(Sasuke POV)_

Itachi pushed me away from him, so i collided with the wall on the opposite side of the room. I hated him, loathed him.

Who the hell did he think he was to take Sakura away from me? _'I have to get her to be mine, I just have to. He has no right to claim her. She declared her undying love to me, sure; it __was a long time ago, but she couldn't have taken it back? Could she? No, she still loves me, I'm sure of it, I just have to make her see that she should be with me and not Itachi... Soon she'll be mine.." _

I glared at Itachi as he turned around, his back facing me, and he started walking back to the tea-room. I knew what I had to do. I just had to wait for Itachi to screw up, and then I could be the one to comfort Sakura. Now, the only thing I had to do was to wait.

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

Since Sasuke and Itachi had left to talk alone, I had been stuck alone with Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto was a wonderful woman, but she kinda creeped me out, as she started making wedding plans and asking me about how many children I wanted... Fugaku didn't talk much, he just "Hn'ed" whenever he was spoken to.. Honestly he scarred me. He wasn't mean like I had expected, but he just sat in the couch next to his wife, and had a cold expression on his face.

Suddenly the door to the tea-room opened and Itachi walked in. He went to sit besides me in the couch I sat in, the one across from the one his parents sat in. As he sat down, he snug an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed madly and Mikoto giggled, saying something about how sweet a couple we were.

"Uhm, it's getting late, I should head home." I looked at Itachi as i spoke.

"I'll walk you home" he replied.

* * *

We walked down the streets of Konoha, towards my home. It was a nice feeling, finally being able to hold his hand in public. I could finally tell Ino and everyone else that _I,_ Sakura Haruno was the Uchiha heir, the number one ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend.

X

As soon as we entered my house, Itachi's hands were all over me. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue into my hot cavern.

It was Itachi who broke the kiss as he heard my stomach growl. I laughed and looked up at him. "Wanna eat here?" i asked, knowing he wouldn't say no. He raised a hand to my cheek and cupped it. He bent his head down towards mine, and pulled me into a kiss, or almost a kiss, because before our lips could connect, my stomach growled again, louder this time. I giggled again and pulled away from his embracement, and took his hands. "Food first, fun later" A small smirk crossed his lips, and dragged me into the kitchen.

* * *

_(Sasuke POV)_

I sat in my room, Itachi still hadn't returned from walking Sakura home, it had been a little over half an hour since they left, and the clock neared dinner time.

I hated him for taking _her _away from me, so in my mind i planned the perfect revenge. Cutting his precious long hair off. That had to be the best plan of revenge ever! But also a plan that properly would end up getting me killed either by Itachi or Sakura and my mother who seemed to love his hair. _'Hn, foolish. Who likes Itachi's hair? It makes him look like a girl'_ I smirked, the thought of Itachi wearing make-up and a pink dress was hilarious, it almost made me laugh out loud, almost...

* * *

**DONE! **

**I would like to give you guys a chance to decide something that should happen in the next chapter, there are three options. **

**a) The Akatsuki shows up at Sakura's apartment to get Itachi to join them?**

**b) The Akatsuki confronts Itachi and threatens him to join? **

**c) Sasuke leaves to train with Oruchimaru, caused by a fight between him and his brother.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love from me!^-^**


	9. Chapter 8: It was all an act

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 8: It was all an act. **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**New update !:D**

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(3'rd person POV)_

Sasuke looked at the blue water in the lake. He was loosing his patients. It had been a little over three months since Itachi and Sakura had informed the Uchiha clan about their relationship, and Sakura hadn't been mad at Itachi even _once, _okay, she had been unpleased with him but she hadn't been mad at him for long periods of time_. _Sasuke were beginning to doubt his plan. Sasuke's obsession with Sakura had increased, and now, sometimes when he saw Itachi and Sakura together, he had an overwhelming lust to just snatch Sakura away from his brother and run away with her. He sighted, making Sakura fall for him and dump Itachi was a lot harder than he had expected.  
The worst part was though when his parents weren't at home and Sakura stayed over at night, because then, he could her them doing _it, _and he hated it. It should be _him_ making her moan _his _name not Itachi.

Sasuke was almost green of jealousy whenever Sakura kissed his brother. He had to have her; and if Itachi didn't screw up soon, he would have to take action himself.

...

Unknown to Sasuke, he wouldn't have to do anything to break Itachi and Sakura apart, because something much bigger was on the way.

* * *

Itachi sat in the living-room in Saskura's apartment. Ever since the Akatsuki had confronted him again, he had been extra protective of her.

flashback…

_Itachi sat by the lake a little outside Konoha, when a strong chakra signature made itself precent. _

_The man he had come to know, through the bingo-book, as Kisame came out of the forest. Itachi prepared himself for battle, but the shark-man raised a hand to stop him._

_"I'm not here to fight, kiddo, I'm here because of that propose i or should i say the Akatsuki made to you about joining us" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I've told you before, but I'll gladly tell you again. I will not join you" 'the shark' grinned, a_

_like he had known Itachi would say that._

_"I don't think you've got a choice, kid, unless you want your brother to get killed, hm?" 'I have to join' Itachi thought. No matter how much he hated his brother, he couldn't let him get killed because of him. He knew that no matter how good a ninja he was, he was no mach for the entire Akatsuki. _

_Itachi were just about to give in to the offer; but then a thought came crashing into his mind. 'Sakura' His beloved Sakura. _

_He couldn't leave her behind. 'Maybe….just maybe I can take her with me.. I don't want to leave her, to hurt her, but I have to protect my family…' As if Kisame had read his thoughts he exclaimed. "We know about your little girlfriend. You can't bring her with you. The girl is currently not of use to the Akatsuki" _

_"I'll have to think about it" Itachi replied. _

_"Just don't take too long, kid. If you tell anyone about this, we will kill them" With those words the Akatsuki member was gone._

_ End of flashback _

Itachi knew what that meant. He couldn't tell Sakura about this, furthermore, he had to join them, to keep Sakura safe, to keep his family safe. He knew that he one day would have to break it with Sakura, to keep her safe, but he didn't want to hurt her. Especially not at times like this when she lay in his arms, half asleep, he always appreciated times like these extra much, considering that they might not have a lot of them left. Itachi were almost about to fall asleep like Sakura; when the front door suddenly flew open and closed again with a loud bang.

X

Sakura flew up from her comfortable spot next to Itachi. A tall man appeared in the room. In the next moment Itachi had pushed her behind him.  
The shark-man looked at Itachi. "So, kiddo, ready to come with me" The man grinned. Sakura stiffened behind Itachi. What did the man talk about. Why would Itachi want to join the Akatsuki? It didn't make sense.  
Itachi almost growled at Kisame. _"It __wasn't supposed to happen like this" _Itachi thought.

_(Sakura POV)  
_"I-Itachi, what is he talking about" My voice was shaking. Itachi turned around to face me. His sharingan activated. It scared me.  
At first I saw only anger in his eyes, but when I looked a little deeper, I could see some other feeling in his eyes, but I couldn't really find out what it was. The next thing that happened took me by surprise. He started moving towards the shark-man; but not in a way that signaled that he would attack him.  
"Sakura, I'm leaving with him. I- I've never really loved you. It was just an act so that no one would know my plans of leaving Konoha to join the Akatsuki. I only choose you because no one would suspect the boyfriend of Konoha's blossom, the Hokages student, to be a traitor" He looked coldly at me. I grasped at his words. Then I backed into the wall. "No, NO! I won't let you leave! Itachi!, please, please tell me you're joking" I couldn't believe him, how could e say something like that? I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces, and I knew, it would never become whole again.

For a breve second I thought I saw a sad look on Itachi's face, but that couldn't be true. Itachi wouldn't say something like that and then look sad.  
I saw the shark man motion for Itachi that it was time for them to leave. The other man disappeared quickly, he was probably afraid that if they stayed too long then some of the shinobi's would sense his presence , but Itachi stayed behind, after a few seconds he moved.  
In a blink of an eye, Itachi was right besides me, his hot breath was hitting my ear. My heart was racing in my chest and tears flowed down my cheeks.  
"Sakura" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Stay safe, and thank you, for everything" Those words were the last ones I heard before I felt something hit my neck, and my world went black...

* * *

**That's all for this chapter!:D I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I been really busy with school and work, I'm also currently baby-sitting my brothers little puppy!^_^, besides that, I needed to get more inspiration:) **

**I'd like to say thank you to my lovely beta-reader Zoeyzowey, you were a big help!:D**

**-_AL_ The love in the world from; TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998 :)**


	10. Chapter 9: I miss him

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 9: I miss him.  
**"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, none of the hot ****characters would have died** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_For a breve second I thought I saw a sad look on Itachi's face, but that couldn't be true. Itachi wouldn't say something like that and then look sad._  
_I saw the shark man motion for Itachi that it was time for them to leave. The other man disappeared quickly, he was probably afraid that if they stayed too long then some of the shinobi's would sense his presence , but Itachi stayed behind, after a few seconds he moved._  
_In a blink of an eye, Itachi was right besides me, his hot breath was hitting my ear. My heart was racing in my chest and tears flowed down my cheeks._  
_"Sakura" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Stay safe, and thank you, for everything" Those words were the last ones I heard before I felt something hit my neck, and my world went black..._

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

'_I can't believe it. He's gone.' _I couldn't believe it. I wished so badly that it just was a nightmare; but I knew it wasn't; I could still feel the spot on my neck where his long slender fingers had hit me.  
I knew what I should do, what the right thing to do was; I'm inform the Hokage, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Then, a new thought crossed my mind. _'His family' _They needed to know what had happened, it was only fair.

X

I arrived at the Uchiha compound in the late morning. I thought there were awfully silent, maybe they already knew?

I went to the front door, I could smell Mikoto's wonderful cooking. Not a second after I had knocked, Sasuke were there to open the door.  
He took a good look at my face; the tears streaming down my chin, the red eyes, caused from all the crying. He looked worried.  
"Itachi isn't here, if that's who you're looking for" His voice sounded so caring, loving, and angered. As I shook my head, I noticed how his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm not looking for Itachi-" I held a brief pause as i whipped a tear from my face. "-but he is the reason for why I'm here. Can I come in?" I looked at Sasuke who merely nodded and stepped aside. Once I was inside the house, he closed the door. "Sasuke, what I'm going to tell you, involves your whole family" Sasuke frowned. "Theres only my mother and I here right now, but I'm sure we can pass the message on" He replied. I just nodded, and let him guide me to the kitchen where Mikoto was.

At first when she saw me, her face lit up with happiness, but when she saw my tears, her face, she looked confused.  
"Sakura-chan-" She said as she hugged me and sat down at the kitchen table with me. "-what's wrong, sweetie? Wheres Itachi-kun?" She looked worried, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the decision her oldest son had made, but I knew I had to.  
"Last night, Itachi was at my place, we were sitting in my living room, when the front door suddenly flew open, and the Akatsuki member known as Kisame came in" I told them the whole story, Mikoto looked shocked and even Sasuke looked like he couldn't believe what his brother had done. "He told me that he didn't love me, that it was all an act" The tears on my face fell faster. "He thanked me, and then he knocked me out. I-I couldn't do anything to stop him!" I hid my face in my hands, and soon I was embraced by a pair of arms. I hugged the person closely as my sobs continued.

"Shh, Sakura, it will be all right" As I had expected it to be Mikoto who hugged me, I was kind of surprised when I recognized the voice as Sasuke's, soon I noticed that the arms around me were stronger than a regular woman's as Mikoto. I lifted my head from the persons shoulder, where it previously had rested. As I looked up, I stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

* * *

_(Sasuke's POV)_

She was crying because of _him. _As I held her in my arms, I could only feel pure hate for my brother. Though this was what I had wanted for so long; Sakura for myself, in my arms. But I couldn't help but feel how wrong this was. _He _had broken her heart, filled her with lies. I made a silent promise to Sakura that I would find Itachi and make sure he got what he deserved.

I looked into her emerald eyes. I gently stroke her chin with one of my fingers.  
As I looked at my mother, I noticed how horrified she was.  
"Sasuke, stay here with Sakura, I'll go get Fugaku. After that, w-we have to go see the Hokage" My mother said, I noticed her voice chance drastic as she mentioned that we would have to notify Tsunade. She sounded broken, almost as much as Sakura had when she told us what had happened.

X

Sakura and I sat outside the Hokages office, waiting for Tsunade to finish an important meeting she had right now. My mother and father were currently informing the other clan-members about my brother's departure to the Akatsuki.

I held Sakura in my arms. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.  
The doors to the Hokage's office opened. Some ninjas I didn't recognize stepped out from the room. They looked at Sakura and then at me, before they walked away.

We stepped inside the Hokages office. After we had stepped inside the room the doors closed, and Tsunade motioned for us to sit in the two chairs that had been placed in front of her desk. Tsunade looked first at Sakura, who once again was crying, with a worried look in her eyes, and then at me.  
"Do you care to explain why my apprentice is crying?" I hesitated to answer, after all; it was't me who had been there when it all happened, but Sakura didn't seem like she wanted to tell Tsunade about it, besides that, Sakura had explained everything from the night Itachi left.  
I started explaining the situation to Tsunade, watched her as her eyes widened when I told her that Itachi had willingly left with the man from the Akatsuki.  
When i had told Tsunade that Itachi had knocked Sakura out, Sakura began shivering. I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, you can leave now. I have to inform the elders. Until further orders, you can't tell anyone about the things that has happened"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

Itachi had just met all the members;

Kakuzu an quiet, cheap, bad-tempered person.  
Hidan a Loud-mouthed, really, really, really bad-tempered, immortal, pain in the ass.  
Deidara an artist who thinks art is fleeting, he has mouths on each hand, annoying _brat._  
Sasori an impatient, arrogant, quiet, boring, puppet-boy  
Zetsu, Itachi didn't really know much about him...  
Tobi a hyperactive, really annoying, too friendly boy who talks about himself in third person.  
Kisame, loud, friendly, strong shark-man  
Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, thinks of himself as a god, arrogant, and filled with piercings in the face.  
Konan, a quiet, blue-haired girl.

That was Itachi's first hand impression of the members.

X

(With Itachi)

Currently, Itachi lay on the bed in the room he had been given. He looked at the clock which hang on the wall above the door; it was 1 am. Normally he would have been sleeping like a baby at this hour, but he had found it rather uncomfortable to sleep without Sakura in his arms, not being able to feel the heat radiating from her body. He had been away from her in about a day, and he were already missing her, _a lot!_

X  
(Konoha)

Tsunade stood by the window in her office, looking at the villagers below her. She had just informed the _'stupid' _village elders that the Uchiha clan heir had left Konoha. The meeting hadn't turned out as Tsunade had hoped it would. The elders had immediately demanded that Uchiha Itachi should be marked as a missing-nin and hunted down. Tsunade had refused to mark Itachi as a missing-nin just yet.  
One thing Tsunade couldn't get out of her mind was the image in her head of her apprentice crying. She knew Sakura loved Itachi and his departure had left her heartbroken. Sakura had not long ago told Tsunade everything Itachi had said to her, which confused Tsunade. He had told Sakura that everything about their relationship with her had been an act only, but that didn't match with the impression Tsunade had gotten from her meeting with Itachi about a week ago.

_(Flaschback)_

_Uchiha Itachi had entered her office, wearing the official ''Uchiha mask'' as Tsunade called __the Uchiha's (except Uchiha Shisui) ever presence face expression, but there was something about Itachi's face expression that confused her. He looked almost nervous?!  
"Uchiha" Tsunade greeted.  
"Hokage-sama"  
"What are you doing here? As I recall, you don't have any missions today" Tsunade looked at Itachi, an Uchiha never came to the Hokage tower without purpose.  
"Tsunade-sama, am I right to assume that you are the closest to a parent to Sakura since her mother died?" Tsunade's frowned, why would Uchiha _Itachi_ want to know if she had "adopted" Sakura? At that time, Tsunade hadn't known of Sakura and Itachi's relationship.  
"Im asking for that very simple reason that I'm planning to ask her to marry me, and I wanted your approval of the marriage" Itachi observed Tsunade as her eyes widened.  
"I assume you wouldn't just come in here, completely out of nowhere and ask for my apprentice's hand, so tell me Itachi, how long have you and Sakura been seeing each other?" Tsunade observed Itachi closely. She saw the love shine out of his eyes as she mentioned Sakura.  
__"We have been together for about four months" Itachi's soft voice, filled with love, filled the room. Tsunade could clearly tell that Itachi really did love Sakura.  
"Well then... First I would like to say that I'm fairly disappointed that I wasn't informed of your relationship-" Just as Itachi were about to interrupt her talking to __apologize or defend the lack of the information given to Tsunade, she held a hand up, a sing for him to remain silent "-but I'd like to give you my blessing anyways, Itachi. BUT i swear, Uchiha, if you break her heart in any way, I'll send hundreds of ANBU's after you, understood?!"  
"Understood Hokage-sama, I'll never hurt her"_

(Flashback end)

It really didn't make sense. He had seemed so in love. He had to be one hell of an actor, when he were good enough to act so in love.

X  
(With Sakura)

She looked down at Sasuke. They were sitting on the couch in the Uchiha mansion's living room. A few minutes ago they had been talking, not about anything special, just something to avoid thinking of Sasuke's elder brother, but now, Sasuke was fast asleep, and in his sleep; he had slowly moved to lay down on the couch, ending up with his head placed in Sakura's lap.  
_'I wonder where Itachi-kun is right now. I miss him'_

* * *

As Sakura walked home from the Uchiha mansion later that night, she had been so consumed by her thoughts about Itachi, that she had failed to notice that she was being carefully watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**This chapter is actually very special... It's the longest chapter I've written so far!xD  
**

**This chapter was specially written/ it had special written parts in it for all you SasuSaku shippers!:D**

**I only have two ****more things to say now.**

**The first thing is; Thanks to zoeyzowey!**

**The second thing is; Remember to review, please:)**


	11. Chapter 10: In a very pleasant way

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 10: In a very pleasant way.  
**"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, none of the hot characters would have died** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_As Sakura walked home from the Uchiha mansion later that night, she had been so consumed by her thoughts about Itachi, that she had failed to notice that she was being carefully watched by a pair of glowing red eyes._

* * *

It had been a week since Itachi had left Konoha. Currently Sakura were sitting in her apartment, eating ice-cream with her best friends; Ino and Hinata.  
"Listen, Sakura. We've been worried about you" Ino started. "You've been very depressed since Itachi left... Don't get me wrong, I would be devastated if I were in your situation, but it's just to strange to see you like this. Aren't there anything we can do to cheer you up? Ino gave her friend with the pink hair a sad look.  
"I-ino's right Sakura" Hinata looked at Sakura, then at Ino, and then at Sakura again. "You k-know you just have to ask if there's a-anything we can do f-for you" The Hyuga girl said. Sakura gave both her friends a appreciative smile. "Thanks girls, I just miss him so much... I honestly don't think that anyone ever can replace the space Itachi got in my heart" The pinkette looked down at her feet. Suddenly she felt pressure on both sides of her shoulders. When she looked up, she saw that both Ino and Hinata had a hand on her shoulders. "We know Sakura, just take you're time. Hinata and I will be here for you no matter what" Ino smiled kindly as the beautiful pinkette started crying again. Sakura grabbed both Ino and Hinata and pulled them into a group-hug.

* * *

_(Itachi POV)_

Once again my thoughts drifted towards the beautiful woman that I had left behind, the woman i loved, the woman I had hurt, the woman I had betrayed.

I wondered how she was doing, if she hated me for what I had done, if she would take me back one day.  
The selfish part of me hoped that she never found another man to love, but a part of me knew that I didn't have the right to wish for such a faith for her... but I couldn't help it, she had been my angle, and I had let her fly away from me.

I wished I could be with her again, but that would be impossible, I would never in the nearest future be allowed into Konoha again.  
A thought entered my mind. _She could join me here , in the Akatsuki. _ It would be perfect if she joined the Akatsuki. Then, nothing would separate us again, except from death of course.

I made a decision to watch over her when she was going on missions in the next couple of months. That way; when I found her ready, then I could suggest to Pein (The leader of the Akatsuki) that we would need a medic, and that way I could be with Sakura again.  
It wasn't one of my brightest plans ever, it held to many things that could go wrong; a lot of things depended on Sakura's reaction towards to this.

I just hoped that she could forgive me for what I had done to her.

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

He caught a flash of pink from the corner of his one eye. When he turned around, a stunning pink-haired girl stood in front of him.  
"Hello Kakashi" The woman greeted. "Well hello there, Sakura, what brings you here?" The silver-haired man looked at his former student. He looked at her beautiful face, at the curves of her body. She really had a body like a goddess and a face of an angle, he mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his ex-student.  
Whenever Kakashi thought about all the things this little girl, _no, woman_, had accomplished, he always felt a hint of regret. She had come so far, and none of her accomplishments were caused by him. He had never taken the time too teach her anything, and he had focused more on the boys, thinking that the once little blossom never would be anything higher than a jounin ranked ninja.  
All the honor of teaching the Konoha sweetheart would go to Tsunade and Shizune. Of course Sakura had trained with her friends also, but it had been Tsunade's training that made her the powerful ANBU member she was today.  
"Can't a girl just come to say hello to her old sensei?" Sakura smirked at her old sensei.  
"Tsunade told me to get you, she has a mission for us" With those words Sakura disappeared. Ever since she had gotten Tsunade as her mentor, she had avoided Kakashi as much as possible.

* * *

The Hokage looked at the two persons in front of her, both of them dressed in ANBU uniforms; one of them had silver hair the other one pink.

"Haruno, Hatake. Your mission is to go to Sunagakure and retrieve a very important scroll. Your mission starts now. Dismissed!" Without a word the two ANBU's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_(3 months later)_

They ran i silence. With their tempo, they would reach Konoha in a couple of hours.  
Sakura looked back at the trees behind her for what could have been the 15th time that day. She had a strong feeling that they were being followed.  
It wasn't the first time she had felt like she was being watched. On her mission 3 months earlier, the one with Kakashi where they had to retrieve a scroll, she had felt it too, and on every other mission since then, but lately the feeling had been stronger.

She glanced at the two males running next to her. Uchiha Sasuke and Huyga Neji.

They continued running for a long time

.  
Finally they could see Konoha. Sasuke and Neji increased their speed, but when they noticed that their team captain wasn't following them, they stopped and looked back.  
Sakura stood only a few meters from them. They noticed that she had taken her mask off. Neji frowned, that weren't inside the safe walls that surrounded Konoha yet, so why had she taken her mask of? "Sasuke, Neji, I want you to go back to Konoha. My mission isn't done yet, but I can't tell you about it, it's confidential" Her voice was firm but still soft.  
Sasuke and Neji didn't question her, they trusted her, besides that, she was very stubborn, so it wouldn't help to beg her to take them with her.

.  
Sakura waited till her two friends were out of sight before she closed her eyes and spoke; "you can come out now, Itachi... I know you are there" Then, she felt the too familiar chakra signature. She didn't open her eyes. She heard the leaves and sticks crunch as someone stepped on them.

_(Sakura POV_

"Sakura" His smooth voice reached my ears. I had longed for that sound for months. As much as i had longed to hear his voice, I felt a need to run away from him, _far away. _I felt how my heart ached, nothing could describe the pain I was feeling in my heart. I feelt the water rising to my eyes, but I didn't cry, not yet.  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my chin. My eyes flew open. When I looked into his eyes, i didn't see the crimson red ones as I had expected, but a pair of jet-black eyes. It surprised me. I had heard of all his actions in the Akatsuki, all the people he had killed.  
I had never seen what he had done with my own eyes though, Tsunade had refused sending both me and Sasuke on missions involving Itachi, saying we were too emotionally involved.

"Itachi" I tried to keep my voice in control, but failed miserably. "What are you doing here?" I tried to pull away from him, but as soon as I moved, he moved with me. Soon, I found myself with her back up against a three. His nose was almost touching mine.  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. I had to leave, they would have killed you, they would have killed Sasuke too if I didn't join them. Believe me Sakura, I didn't want to leave" He looked at me pleadingly. "Then why did you say those hurtful words when you left. You really hurt me, Itachi, I just don't know if I _can_ believe you again.." Then I felt it. A tear rolling down my chin. I looked at him, his normally calm face, his emotionless face, was replaced with a look I had never seen on him before... He looked sad, and hurt.  
"Please Sakura, believe me! I didn't mean any of that, but if they would have killed you if they knew I still had ties to you" More tears fell down my face, only to be whipped off by Itachi's slim fingers. "How could I not believe you, Itachi? You were the man I trusted the most in my life, one who I thought had never lied to me and never would. I-" I was cut off in an instant, but not necessarily in a bad way...

* * *

**That's all for this time!:)  
**_Please_ review! It means so much to me to read those wonderful reviews:)  
So review, review, **REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11: The spare

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 11: The spare. **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Itachi" I tried to keep my voice in control, but failed miserably. "What are you doing here?" I tried to pull away from him, but as soon as I moved, he moved with me. Soon, I found myself with her back up against a three. His nose was almost touching mine. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I had to leave, they would have killed you, they would have killed Sasuke too if I didn't join them. Believe me Sakura, I didn't want to leave" He looked at me pleadingly. "Then why did you say those hurtful words when you left. You really hurt me, Itachi, I just don't know if I __can__ believe you again.." Then I felt it. A tear rolling down my chin. I looked at him, his normally calm face, his emotionless face, was replaced with a look I had never seen on him before... He looked sad, and hurt. "Please Sakura, believe me! I didn't mean any of that, but if they would have killed you if they knew I still had ties to you" More tears fell down my face, only to be whipped off by Itachi's slim fingers. "How could I not believe you, Itachi? You were the man I trusted the most in my life, one who I thought had never lied to me and never would. I-" I was cut off in an instant, but not necessarily in a bad way..._

* * *

His lips were pressed softly against mine. It wasn't a lustful kiss, or a forceful one. No it was soft, loving, filled with all the emotions we both had supressed for such a long time.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other. I noticed the loving glint in Itachi's eyes, which I was sure my own eyes reflected.

* * *

(Third person POV)  
Right now, she felt so, so _loved_. With Itachi's arms locked around her, his lips only a couple of centimetres away from her own, but. As much as she felt loved, safe, happy. She couldn't help but being scared. Scared of the future. Itachi wasn't a part of Konoha any longer, he had willingly left the village, though he had kind of been forced, he had made the choice to leave. Of course she had already forgiven him. And, there was no doubt that he wasn't willingly going to let her go again, just as she wouldn't let him go.

Now Sakura wondered what to do. If she stayed in Konoha, it would be without Itachi, and if she left Konoha, she would be betraying all of her friends.

Finally, she made up her mind.

She slowly pull away from his soft lips, and as their lips were no longer connected, she heard him sight in disappointment.  
"Itachi…I'm sorry, b-but we can't be together, not right now at least. You can't come back to Konoha, and if I leave the village, I would be betraying all of my friends! They doesn't deserve that! I need time… to say goodbye to them" Tears were threatening to leave her eyes.

"Does that me-" _He_ was the one who were cut off by a pair of lips this time.  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then, she pulled her lips from his once again.  
"Yes, that means I'm going to join you… In the Akatsuki, but not now, I just _have_ to say goodbye to everyone" Though Sakura had made up her mind, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was going to betray her friends. Itachi reacted out to touch her chin with one finger.  
"I'm glad you decided to give me a second chance, and I promise you, you wont regret it, but we'll need the help from my partner in the organisation"  
"What, why?" She questioned,  
"To be let into the organisation, you have to defeat an Akatsuki member, either in a spare or a real fight. There are a big chance that I can convince him to go easy on you" He said as he caressed her cheek.  
"Alright Itachi, well meet again in a week, same place, same time, then we'll figure out what to do from there"

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

I looked at his fading from as he jumped back into the trees. I didn't know how long we had talked, but it had taken a while since we spend a great amount kissing.  
As I ran towards Konoha, I felt like I had just run into a wall of guilt. Even if I loved Itachi, I loved my friends too. _'Oh, god! Naruto!' _How would he reach when he found out that one of his best friends had left to join the Akatsuki, the organisation that hunted people like him down to use their powers.

The days flew past in high speed, and suddenly, I had only one day left in Konoha. As I realized that I soon had to leave, I sat down at my desk, pulled out some paper, and began writing letters to all of those precious to me.

When I was finished, tears ran freely down my chin.

_(Third person POV)_

Sakura arrived at the clearing where she should meet Itachi. Not two seconds after she had arrived, two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds.

The shortest one of the figures moved to stand next to her. Blood-red eyes met emerald-green eyes.  
"Kisame, this is Sakura. She's the new member of the Akatsuki, but I'll need you to fight her so that leader will let her in… I don't want her to fight any of the other members"  
The tall man laughed. "Oh, I see. So that's why you've been acting so strange lately"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Kisame and Itachi sat in the living room in the Akatsuki base. Kisame was observing his partner closely. Ever since he had met Itachi, the man had rarely spoken or showed any emotion. But now, Itachi sat looking out of the window, and to Kisame's surprise, he was smiling.  
The shark man grinned. "What are ya' thinking on?" That comment immediately earned Kisame a glare form the Uchiha.  
"Hn"  
Itachi hadn't smiled since he joined Akatsuki. He hadn't spoken much either mostly a "Hn'' here and there, he didn't show any emotion. So when Kisame's comment had brought him back to reality, and sadly away from his daydream about Sakura, he had realized that he had been smiling.  
He looked forward to having Sakura there with him, but he also felt bad for making her choose between him and her friends_her life_. But it was the only way they could be together. If he came to Konoha, he would be put to justice._

_(End of flashback)_

"Hn. Lets just get this over with" As soon as Itachi had moved from his place at Sakura's side, to the edge of the clearing, Sakura and Kisame jumped towards each other….

* * *

**That's it for this time. I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long, I've had so much work to do.  
I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one to write and upload :)  
**


End file.
